<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Past Mistakes Teach Us Lessons On How To Improve In The Future by MarionettePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705283">Our Past Mistakes Teach Us Lessons On How To Improve In The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet'>MarionettePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Redemption, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Class reunion, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Kitty Section, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette is MDC, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, class salt, mild alya salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya regrets what she and the class did when they were still in high school due to Lila's lies.<br/>Hopefully, at this reunion they can set things straight again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Past Mistakes Teach Us Lessons On How To Improve In The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to take a crack at a reunion fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alya had it tough when she graduated high school. She went straight to Uni learning more on journalism but during a lesson on fact-checking, her teacher used her own blog as an example. Alya was still friends with Lila at this point along with most of the class except for Adrien, Chloe (of course), Marinette and Kitty Section so when she had her own work ripped to pieces by her professor, she quickly went to the group chat, demanding answers from Lila and explaining to the rest of the class what just happened to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friend group dropped Lila quickly and spent the next few months feeling guilty when realizing all the relationships they had ruined thanks to Lila. Marinette was no longer Alya’s friend but even then Alya tried to apologies to her only to find out her number was blocked and Marinette’s parents wouldn’t tell her where she lived now but luckily did agree to pass on her apologies which she never got a response, something she had expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya and the class didn’t bother with Adrien since they knew that he most likely had Nathalie block them from talking to him in any way. Kitty Section actually answered but it was the sharp response of ‘we are glad you finally came to your senses but we do not forgive you for what you did to Marinette or the rest of us’, it made sense and the class understood that they weren’t going to change their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Lila had gone from Alya’s life, she focused on getting her credibility back by pulling Lila’s interviews, publicly apologising to the many celebrities that Lila had lied about and focused her attention on going back through her blog making sure that every single one had the evidence to back her up. Some of her best articles had to go since there were no facts to back her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Alya was getting her credibility back and luckily by the time she graduated her University, she was working at </span>
  <span>TVi News under Nadja Chamack. Focusing her articles on Akumas and the heroes as that’s where her experience of being a reporter came from and considering the many lies about celebrities she posted on her blog, no one at TVi News wanted to risk her angering more celebrities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya was glad that her life was back in order so that she could come to this reunion head held high. Alya and her husband Nino who was a professional Radio DJ was catching up with Max who was working as an engineer for the government and Kim who was set to be on the French Olympic Swim Team this year when three members Kitty Section walked through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivan was wearing a plain black suit with a red tie and two silver studs on the sleeves. Rose was dressed in pastel pink skater dress, black boot heels that had pink ribbons as laces, a silver stud earring paired with a dangling feather earring, a silver ring that had a purple jewel and her hair had now gotten long enough to be put up in a simple low bun. Juleka was dressed in a dark purple halter dress that was floor-length, black heels, the same earrings as Rose but the feather was purple, the same silver ring but had a pink jewel, a lace scarf that was purple and her long hair was plaited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, Juleka” exclaimed Alya as the walked closer to her group, “it’s a pleasure to see you again”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could say the same thing Alya” respond Juleka dryly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you are all doing well” continued Rose with a more cheerful tone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard Kitty Section was going one tour, right?” question Nino,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, we going to collab with Jagged on this one” answered Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation confined like this for the next twenty minutes with other classmates joining them, in that time we found out that Rose and Juleka were married to each other and Kitty Section had gone on several tours since graduation. Apparently, their dresses had been made by one of the top designers in the fashion industry, MDC who was a close friend of theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the hall opened again this time revealing Chloe who looked like a model which was expected of her, being the Mayor’s daughter, she was all about looks. She was dressed in a gold slit dress that had a black honeycomb pattern at the bottom of the dress, a black clutch bag that had a gold lock, a gold bee bracelet and her hair was loose with a small plait at the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her was Adrien who still looked like model. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark green tie that had a single paw print at the bottom, dark green shoes, the same silver ring he uses to wear in school and his hair was now spiked side part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the last one of the trio was Marinette who looked like a model and didn’t look a day over 20. She was dressed in a red and black empire waist dress, black tights, red heals, a red-black clutch bag and she had a pixie cut along with the same stud earrings that were from her high school day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quietly chatted while making their way over. “Marinette” exclaimed Rose hugging the girl tightly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t the royal trio” stated Ivan,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again Ivan” laughed Adrien,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you all as well,” said Chloe looking people up and down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you again dudes” spoke Nino,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is” continued Alya hoping to break the awkward tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Alya, I got the message you gave my parents” respond Marinette, “I would have responded but work got in the way”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s alright, I would have understood if you didn’t want to reply” replied Alya rubbing the back of her neck, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well ok, then but my response is that I forgive you and I would like us to start on a new leaf, that goes for all of you” stated Marinette with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That response alone caused most of the class’s jaws to drop and Alix choked on her drink. “You want to…” started Alya but Marinette cut her off, “forgive you, yes as I’m not one to hold a grudge and we were teenagers, teenagers that make mistakes”, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mistake Mari forgiveness for allowing you all to treat like you did before that lier, you have to work on this forgiveness” snapped Chloe picking at her nails, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe” sighed Adrien,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What it’s true Adrikins” respond Chloe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class watched the two bicker like siblings, not noticing someone else arriving. “Marinette, what a surprise! I didn’t expect you to come to the reunion” spoked a girl who Alya recognised as Lila, walking towards the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila had unfairly aged as she looked like a model and was dressed in a one-shoulder amber dress, beige tights, amber heels, a beige scarf and gold ring with a giant diamond in the middle. Lila had luckily changed her sausage hairstyle to a bob cut but she was wearing too much makeup for an event like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rossi, I could say the same to you” respond Marinette, the tone in her voice made the room temperature turn ice cold in seconds, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well why wouldn’t I come back to the school that gave me so many good memories” replied Lila causing Adrien to growled along with Kitty Section giving her dirty looks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good memories, you mean memories of you ruining this class” snapped Sabrina, the girl had become bolder after Lila’s lies being revealed and had expressed her plans to ruin the women if she ever shows her face around the class again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that you all were to lazy to fact check, I would expect it from a class with a famous reporter and a teenager who built a working AI something most adults struggle to do” stated Lila with a sneer, “by the way how is your career going? Alya”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good actually considering I have a job working for TVi as one of the Akuma reporters” Alya snapped as Nino placed his hand on her shoulder to stop his wife from wringing the lier’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How lucky but are you sure it wasn’t from Marinette’s connection with their head reporter?” questioned Lila, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rossi, I would like to remind you that just because I didn’t sue you for your previous lies does not mean I wouldn’t do it now” replied Marinette, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fiancee doesn’t interfere with anyone’s job opportunities other than a recommendation and considering her and Alya haven’t spoken since graduation, Marinette had no responsibility in the fact she was hired” snapped Adrien clearly done with Lila’s bullshit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, of course, Adrien I didn’t mean to offend” respond Lila backing away from the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right” sneered Chloe, “how’s your husband by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing great thanks for asking” answered Lila with a fake smile, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really because that’s not what the press has been saying” replied Chloe,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the press lies, I thought you would know that considering what happened with Lady Blog” respond Lila,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caused that Lila so quite frankly leave our classmates out of the argument” retorted Chloe, making the class gasp in surprise since Chloe never once showed she cares for the class when they were teens so it was surprising for her to do it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe I hoped you would know better than to argue at the school reunion,” a woman said in that sounded as fake as it did when she taught the class. Time was not kind to Miss Bustier with her greying hair, dark shadows under her eyes and having quite a few wrinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buzz off Miss Bustier” snapped Chloe, the women glared at the blonde and looked over at Marinette for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me Miss Bustier, I don’t control Chloe” said Marinette raising an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you and Chloe would have a better attitude by this point and not attack Lila” respond Miss Bustier clearly not listening to what Marinette had said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, Rossi verbally attacked us first so we were just defending our fellow classmates and second, considering how cutthroat the fashion industry is, we take it seriously when interacting with someone known for their lies” snapped Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fashion industry?” questioned Nino,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, Adrien still works as a model with MDC but also works as a photographer, Chloe does the business side of MDC label and I’m MDC” stated Marinette giving Miss Bustier a sharp look,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so yes we work in the fashion industry and this is not the first time Lila try to get people we know into trouble since she managed to get quite a few models from the Gabriel brand fired or at least that’s what people say” continued Chloe smirking at Lila who was clenching her teeth in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well rumours are rarely ever true” stuttered Miss Bustier,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it involves Lila I doubt it” muttered Rose which surprised Miss Bustier,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose-” she was cut off by Sabrina quickly as the girl glared at her old teacher,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all research her lies after graduation and none of them was true so I doubt any of us are really going to trust Lila especially with how often she made up rumours about Marinette” the girl snapped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Researched?” questioned Miss Bustier,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the thing you and Mr Damocles should have done from the start instead of taking sides of the rich students” replied Adrien,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t take the sides of students just because their rich” retorted Miss Bustier,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe who was the daughter of the mayor and Lila daughter of a diplomate, you took there side in every argument they were in and punished the victim which just so happened to be Marinette” Adrien stated with a blank stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I…” Miss Bustier trailed off not knowing how to respond,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway we haven’t come to argue with our past enemies, we came to reconnect,” said Marinette with a smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point, who wants to meet up again at a later date,” asked Adrien holding his phone, several members said yes and we began exchanging phone numbers ignoring Miss Bustier who quickly scurried over to the other teachers and Lila who quickly got annoyed with people not paying any attention to her even when she snapped angrily at us. She eventually stomped her foot which caused her heel to brake and luckily Marinette caught her before she hit the floor but Lila shoved her away and stormed out the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spent the rest of the evening chattering about our jobs and lives like we used to before Lila came even Chloe was acting kind. Eventually, the night came to an end and we all went home but luckily everyone kept their promise of meeting up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough our friendship returned to how it once was and was stronger than before.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was a pain to finish since I wrote most of it on a whim but I wanted to finish it soon as I knew it would bug me to no end if I didn't finish before anything else.</p><p>Also, I haven't written in a while due to writer's block and me watching the entirety of Katekyo Hitman Reborn in four day which by the way is a really good anime that more people should watch.</p><p>Hopefully, since this is finished I can write more for my other stories soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>